


Distance

by SongOfMarbule



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Prompto says Fuck, Sex Toys, Shy Ignis, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule/pseuds/SongOfMarbule
Summary: A week without Ignis and no way to contact him makes for a bored, lonely Prompto. But just when Prompto gives up all hope of hearing from him any time soon, he hears the most wonderful sound: his text message notification tone.





	Distance

Prompto lay sprawled out across his bed, limbs everywhere and eyes fixed on the grooves and ridges of the ceiling above him. He wasn’t sure when, but somewhere along the way his head had slipped clear off of his pillow, his cranium now resting snugly against one of the many lumps bunched up in his blanket. Just how long had he been lying there, tossing and turning while his mind ran through one thought to the next, emotions teetering on a seesaw of ups and downs?

Oh, it had been hours. Probably. No matter what he did, he just couldn’t stop stewing. He’d tried reading things on his phone. Going for walks. Watching a movie. Playing a video game. But it was hopeless: apparently nothing could calm his mind, sate his restlessness.

What time was it, anyway?

He rolled over to check his phone. Only five minutes had passed since he’d last checked and, as predicted, he had no new messages. Damn. It was only noon-ish, but it felt like he’d been lying there all day. As it turned out, time sure dragged its metaphorical feet when you were missing someone.

He was alone.

Ignis… wasn’t there.

Ignis was off on some kind of boring work excursion, a mass summit conference for his entire company, hours and hours away. Low reception area. No wifi. Where the heck was this place, again? He’d never even heard of it. Was it hidden deep beneath the ground, like where forest gnomes live, or high in the mountain ranges with mystical elves or something? Why the _heck_ did it not have any sort of connection capabilities?! What century was this place _from_?!

Did this place even exist?

...

Apparently, it did.

However, in Ignis’ absence, just when his mood had dipped to its lowest point, Prompto had wondered if Ignis wasn’t actually at a work outing. Maybe he’d just made up some kind of excuse and just… left. Abandoned him; left him to his own vices without a trace, an inkling of what had really happened. Ran off with someone else, a supermodel maybe, with legs up to here and bazongas like _whoa._

But then he remembered… nah. Ignis was a good, honest person.

Ignis wouldn’t do that.

He trusted him.

After all, for some reason, Ignis had chosen him, plain ol’ Prompto, over anyone else in the whole world. Awkward Prompto, with the uneven freckles and the stretch marks decorating his stomach and upper arms, with the left foot one size bigger than the other and the sharp nose that could bludgeon an eye out.

Prompto loved him. And Ignis loved Prompto.

Prompto raised his right hand in the air, admiring the little gold ring with the green stone embedded in the band that had resided on his finger for months, now.

Yep, he sure loved him. And currently, he sure as heck missed him. A lot.

He didn’t want to seem like the stereotypical needy boyfriend, the kind of guy who couldn’t go five minutes without seeing or talking to his significant other, but damn, was he ever feeling that now. Ignis had been gone for a week as of today, and with not even so much as a phone call to tide him over, Prompto was _really_ starting to feel the loneliness.

Prompto sighed. He rolled over, contemplating finally getting out of bed and doing something productive with the rest of his day…but he didn’t move an inch. Just as he was about to restart the circle of mulling, his phone screen lit up with the familiar blaring of a WARK, his text message notification sound. Scrambling to pick up his phone, he nearly threw the damn thing off the bed, but managed to get a good grip at the last second. He held it just inches from his face, staring at it like he’d just been sent blackmail.

(12:24 PM) SEXYPANTS: Hello?  
(12:24 PM) SEXYPANTS: I do hope that this message will go through.

There was only one person in the world who had the honour of being called “SEXYPANTS” in his phone.

Never before had Prompto ever slammed his fingertip down on the little telephone icon at the corner of his screen so fast, swearing it would pierce clear through to the other side.

Only… to have his phone call immediately rejected.

...

What the _hell_ , Ignis?

Oh, another text.

(12:25 PM) SEXYPANTS: My apologies, Prompto. I don’t have the means to speak on the phone right now.  
(12:25 PM) SEXYPANTS: I’m in the middle of a conference.   
(12:26 PM) SEXYPANTS: I miss you.

Prompto felt his heart explode and his fingers tap the screen at lightning speed, sending him text after text.

(12:26 PM) Prompto: Holy shit dude i miss you too???  
(12:26 PM) Prompto: Like so much???   
(12:26 PM) Prompto: Lol what the heck is going on anyway??   
(12:28 PM) Prompto: Did you magically get wifi all of a sudden.   
(12:28 PM) Prompto: Or cell reception.   
(12:28 PM) Prompto: Voodoo connection powers   
(12:28 PM) Prompto: I knew you were enchanted dude

(12:30 PM) SEXYPANTS: Actually, we’ve relocated.  
(12:30 PM) SEXYPANTS: The Powers That Be discovered that a location with poor reception is not exactly the best place to hold an important conference.   
(12:31 PM) SEXYPANTS: Especially since the key presentation they were planning utilizes the internet.

(12:31 PM) Prompto: Lol wow someone sure didn’t think that through. Idiots  
(12:31 PM) Prompto: More importantly though, holy shit you’re alive and well woohooo!!!

(12:33 PM) SEXYPANTS: Yes, I can confirm that all of my internal organs are functioning the way they should be.  
(12:33 PM) SEXYPANTS: Everything is in working order.

(12:33 PM) Prompto: Lmao ignis well that’s good news i guess  
(12:33 PM) Prompto: And also you’re texting me during a conference???   
(12:33 PM) Prompto: What the hell lol someone’s being a bad bad boy

(12:36 PM) SEXYPANTS: I’m in a dimly lit corner and my phone screen’s brightness is turned all the way down. So I figured, why not take advantage?  
(12:36 PM) SEXYPANTS: But perhaps this was a bad idea on my part. I’m trying not to laugh or smile.   
(12:36 PM) SEXYPANTS: Can’t give myself away, now.

(12:37 PM) Prompto: heh yeah that’s always a struggle, welcome to my everyday life  
(12:37 PM) Prompto: What time is it there anyway??

(12:40 PM) SEXYPANTS: 6:40 P.M. We just arrived a few moments ago. My luggage is still in the vehicle; we didn’t have enough time to check in to the hotel yet.

(12:40 PM) Prompto: Oh my god it’s like noon here  
(12:40 PM) Prompto: I almost forgot how big the time difference is   
(12:40 PM) Prompto: Damn dude you’re gonna be so tired   
(12:40 PM) Prompto: But hey maybe you can sleep in tomorrow   
(12:41 PM) Prompto: You’ll probably have to mute your phone tho   
(12:41 PM) Prompto: I can’t make any promises that i’m gonna stop spamming you any time soon

Damn. He knew he should, though. After all, the last thing he wanted was to accidentally get Ignis in trouble with his work because he was distracting him, or make him exhausted by keeping him up late. So when Ignis didn’t reply to those last few messages, he tried to lay off for a moment.

….

It didn’t exactly work.

He couldn’t help it; talking to Ignis again after what felt like _forever_ injected him with energy, like he’d just guzzled ten straight Ebony roasters in a row. He was up on his feet now, pacing around the bedroom with his phone in his hands, staring, staring, staring, waiting for another reply.

(12:58 PM) Prompto: [line of twenty different coloured heart emojis]  
(12:58 PM) Prompto: I love you so much   
(12:59 PM) Prompto: It’s been torture without you!!!!!   
(12:59 PM) Prompto: Well i mean i’m just being a big baby but   
(13:01 PM) Prompto: Seriously though i miss you so much

Still no reply.

Prompto frowned, giving up for the time being as he made his way downstairs to the living room. Maybe a snack was in order… wait, no. Lunch. Lunch was good, too. He completely forgot all about being hungry, thanks to Ignis. Hmm. Now that he thought about it, a grilled cheese sandwich was calling to him. Quick, simple, gooey and delicious. It was _perfect_.

Only, he ended up not making it into the kitchen, thanks to his text message sound going off again.

(13:03 PM) SEXYPANTS: I’ve missed you too, Prompto. This trip can’t end soon enough.

And there went the butterflies in his stomach, activating all at once like Ignis had a remote control for them or something. He spun around, deviating from his track to the kitchen and instead sitting down on the couch. The sandwich could wait.

(13:03 PM) Prompto: Yeah you’re telling me  
(13:03 PM) Prompto: I’m so bored   
(13:03 PM) Prompto: I have no idea what the hell to do with myself lol   
(13:04 PM) Prompto: I think i’ve already watched all our DVDs through once   
(13:04 PM) Prompto: I’m eyeing the VHS stack now   
(13:04 PM) Prompto: I’m on a dangerous road   
(13:04 PM) Prompto: No turning back now   
(13:05 PM) Prompto: Gonna dig up videos from your childhood dude. Watch them all   
(13:05 PM) Prompto: Take notes   
(13:05 PM) Prompto: Laugh at them   
(13:05 PM) Prompto: And then go awwwwwwwww little iggy is so cute

While he waited for a reply, Prompto flopped down onto the couch lazily, staring up at the ceiling, just like he had back in the bedroom. Well, he hadn’t had much in the way of a change of scenery today, had he?

(13:16 PM) SEXYPANTS: Please don’t.  
(13:16 PM) SEXYPANTS: Though if you do feel so inclined, I recommend the video from my second grade school pageant.   
(13:17 PM) SEXYPANTS: An admirable showcase of talent.   
(13:17 PM) SEXYPANTS: Especially when Timothy McKay, the lead singer, slips and falls off the stage.   
(13:18 PM) SEXYPANTS: I feel bad for laughing even back then, but it was quite entertaining.   
(13:18 PM) SEXYPANTS: Almost as if it was choreographed.   
(13:18 PM) SEXYPANTS: Tooth falling out and all.

While Prompto’s eyes scanned those lines of text, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing, rolling onto his side as he held the phone to his chest. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he imagined Ignis saying that with a dry tone, expression deadpan in typical Ignis fashion.

Wow, he’d really needed that big laugh.

 _Gods_ , he loved him.

His heart was swelling. His chest was aching. Was Ignis trying to off him or something? Well, maybe it was working.

(13:20 PM) Prompto: LMAO IGNIS  
(13:20 PM) Prompto: Shit I’m gonna dig that one up right now, that’s like prime entertainment   
(13:20 PM) Prompto: oscar-worthy even   
(13:21 PM) Prompto: Seriously I hope that kid won an award   
(13:21 PM) Prompto: For being awesome

(13:23 PM) SEXYPANTS: Enjoy.   
(13:23 PM) SEXYPANTS: In the meantime, it is almost time for my group to present. I will have to talk to you later.   
(13:23 PM) SEXYPANTS: I love you, darling.

Prompto rolled back and forth on the couch cushions, like some kind of lovesick cartoon character.

(13:24 PM) Prompto: Babe you’re the best, I love you so much and you better text me again!!!  
(13:24 PM) Prompto: Or else!!!!  
(13:24 PM) Prompto: Gonna teleport out there and beat you up   
(13:25 PM) Prompto: Jk i’d get lost even if i teleported   
(13:25 PM) Prompto: Anyway ttyl   
(13:25 PM) Prompto: Xoxoxoxoxooxo

And with that, there came the end of Ignis’ text messages.

…

What was he supposed to do now?

...

Right.

Grilled cheese time.

After tucking his phone away inside his pocket, Prompto spent the rest of the day trying to be as productive as possible. He ate lunch, did a load of laundry, even lifted one of the small weights Ignis had bought for him on his last birthday. He’d just finished cleaning the kitchen (it had been long overdue…) when he decided to take a short break.

He eyed that stack of old VHS tapes that sat beside the DVD shelf.

He grinned.

He couldn’t _not_ give Ignis an update.

(14:56 PM) Prompto: holy shit i watched your pageant!!  
(14:56 PM) Prompto: LMAO that timothy kid is like the master   
(14:56 PM) Prompto: of failing   
(14:56 PM) Prompto: you’re right i do feel kinda bad for laughing tho   
(14:57 PM) Prompto: but he seemed fine like in the next song   
(14:57 PM) Prompto: maybe it was planned all along   
(14:57 PM) Prompto: The Timothy Conspiracy   
(14:57 PM) Prompto: he probably got the lead role in the musical because he faked being good at singing too   
(14:58 PM) Prompto: kinda like me   
(14:58 PM) Prompto: lol

Well, that was an entertaining forty-five minutes.

Now what?

Prompto sighed. He put the VHS tape back in the stack and decided to do something else. What else could he do… ooh, right, the laundry was probably done in the dryer now. He could fold it all up and put it away. Yes, good. Productive. Productivity was good.

While he loaded up the clothes into the laundry basket, Prompto wondered how Ignis was doing. He had no idea how the man did it; get all suited up every day, be all fancy and professional and shit for _hours_ , and then come back home at the end of the day, only to hang out on the couch in his underwear with his dork of a fiance.

Maybe… the end of the day was the reward, and that was how he was able to do it.

Prompto smiled.

He sat down on the couch and folded about half the laundry… until his phone distracted him. He checked all his social media sites, looked up something on CactuArt, made sure he had no new e-mails. Then, he tapped back into his texting app.

Still no replies from Ignis.

No read receipts on his messages, either.

Well... Ignis _was_ in the middle of something important.

Didn’t mean Prompto couldn’t keep sending him texts, though.

(16:22 PM) Prompto: hey did you know that you’re still SEXYPANTS in my phone  
(16:22 PM) Prompto: i never bothered changing it from that one time we got completely shitfaced lol   
(16:23 PM) Prompto: besides, its accurate   
(16:23 PM) Prompto: you do wear the best pants   
(16:23 PM) Prompto: and also you’re really hot   
(16:23 PM) Prompto: so what better title   
(16:24 PM) Prompto: what better honour   
(16:24 PM) Prompto: than to have the privilege   
(16:24 PM) Prompto: of being known   
(16:24 PM) Prompto: as   
(16:24 PM) Prompto: SEXYPANTS

Usually, it took approximately five minutes or so after sending texts like that before Prompto regretted it. He’d worry that he was being annoying, or that he was just a bit Too Much at times for someone as… well, for someone like Ignis. But to his surprise, Ignis never minded. Sometimes, Ignis would send him random selfies while he was away at work, or even some nonsense texts of his very own.

Such as… Prompto’s favourite text message in the entire universe.

He scrolled through his phone’s photos, bringing up the screenshot. Ignis had sent him this text many years ago, back when they had first started dating, and he considered it to be his most prized possession. When he thought back to that moment, when his eyes had first passed over those fateful words, he was pretty sure that that had been the exact moment when he’d fallen head over heels in love with him. It was the funniest thing he’d ever seen in his life, because he couldn’t hardly believe that it had come from _Ignis_.

_(02:34 AM) Ignis: I have some concerns about the gastrointestinal tract of a unicorn. I can’t imagine that defecating rainbows on a regular basis would be considered a comfortable, let alone healthy, bodily function._

Prompto wanted to marry him.

Oh wait, he was going to. That was kind of the point of the engagement.

…

He was getting kind of tired now.

Maybe… a nap would be a good idea.

....

Oops, he slept a little longer than he had planned.

Yawning, Prompto slowly sat up, stretching his arms above his head.

_Sniff._

Oh.

He was a little smelly.

...

Time for a shower.

He got to his feet, shuffling down the hall toward the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

Prompto wore a tight blank tanktop and plaid-patterned pajama pants, and despite just waking up from a nap, he didn’t actually look all that bad. Not too tired-looking. A little less bags under his eyes than normal. Heck, even his hair was on point; it was a bit messy, but it almost looked like it had been intentional. He pushed a few random flyaways down, flattening them against the rest of his hair and decided:

Time for a selfie.

Oooh. He should send Ignis a pic. But what kind of pic?

...

The shower could wait.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Prompto began one of his impromptu photo sessions, using himself as a model and the bathroom mirror as a tool. He used to do this all the time as a teen, and apparently, he never grew out of it. After all, what was better than the classic bathroom mirror selfie? Nothing.

He took some casual photos; photos of himself smiling, looking as cute as possible. Then, he took a few silly ones, making unflattering facial expressions until he started to crack himself up. He took a break to scroll through the photo reel, and while he’d snapped some good shots in there, none of them really screamed “Send this one to Ignis”.

Hmm.

Maybe the overall tone of the picture needed to be different. He decided to put himself in Ignis’ shoes, get a different perspective. If he were Ignis, off hours and hours away at a boring work thing, what kind of photo would he want to get from his fiance?

Prompto chewed on his lip, staring at his reflection that stared right back at him. Pensive. His eyebrows furrowed together.

Then, he grinned.

His reflection suddenly had a brilliant idea.

Prompto lightly tousled his hair, his other hand pushing his pajama pants and boxers down just that little bit more on his hips to expose the dip of his pelvic bones. Then, fingers found the bottom hem of his shirt, curling around the fabric as he slid it up. The soft cotton glided up his torso until his stomach was partially exposed, just above his belly button.

He held the shirt there, then picked his phone up again. He winked, giving the cheekiest grin he could muster before he pressed the shutter button.

And off it went.

(17:45 PM) Prompto: [photo1744022418.jpg]  
(17:45 PM) Prompto: hey there good lookin’ ;)

And then, Prompto waited.

Three minutes.

Five minutes.

Ten.

Unread.

Ignis was _still_ not able to check his phone.

Damn.

Well, at least he’ll get a nice surprise when he could.

Would he like it?

Would it… turn him on a little, maybe?

Hmm.

…

Prompto pondered this while he stripped off his clothes, then turned around so he could finally start up that shower.

He thought about it a lot for the next forty-eight minutes.

…

After he finished his shower, Prompto pulled his boxers back on, too lazy to put on the rest of his clothes. He made for the kitchen again, a rumble in his stomach reminding him that _hey, you know what, you should really make some dinner_ . Still nothing from Ignis, but he wasn’t going to obsess over it anymore. Instead, he was going to take the time to make a meal, like, actually _cook_ something with _effort put into it_ , to keep his mind and hands busy, and to help pass the time.

...

It actually turned out pretty good.

He sent Ignis some photos of the freshly prepared meal on his plate, followed by photos of him washing the pots and pans to prove that actually, he _did_ do his own dishes, _thank you very much_. Then he sat on the couch with his plate so he could eat, feeling really hungry now after all that work.

(19:01 PM) Prompto: And oops yeah I cooked in my boxers  
(19:01 PM) Prompto: Sorry it’s not very food safe   
(19:01 PM) Prompto: Or skin safe   
(19:02 PM) Prompto: I’ll let you know if I die   
(19:02 PM) Prompto: I hope my gravestone is rad   
(19:02 PM) Prompto: Promise me that ok   
(19:03 PM) Prompto: Lmao sorry it’s been a long day don’t mind my weirdness   
(19:03 PM) Prompto: Love you Ignacious

Dinner was pretty excellent. It was no Ignis-cooked meal, but Prompto had learned a lot about cooking from the other. He’d say that his culinary skill points had increased by a lot since they’d gotten together, and sometimes he’d even surprise Ignis with dinner when the man came home from work.

After washing his remaining dishes, Prompto dozed on the couch while he watched a random anime on TV. He sent Ignis some more spur of the moment texts, nothing of importance, while he contemplated going back up to the bedroom to maybe play some video games on his handheld system.

He was just _so bored_.

He picked up his phone. Again.

_Sorry, Ignis._

(20:09 PM) Prompto: Hey do you ever like  
(20:09 PM) Prompto: Read the back of a chip bag   
(20:09 PM) Prompto: And get all excited when you see that the calories are like 100   
(20:09 PM) Prompto: And then you read the fine print   
(20:09 PM) Prompto: And see that the 100 calories is for like two chips   
(20:10 PM) Prompto: And the chip company has the gall to call that a ‘serving’   
(20:10 PM) Prompto: Like who the hell gets out a bowl   
(20:10 PM) Prompto: Like a big cereal sized bowl   
(20:10 PM) Prompto: actually no more like a cake batter mixing bowl, I’m talking all out pro snacking equipment   
(20:10 PM) Prompto: In prep for a relaxing night on the couch   
(20:10 PM) Prompto: And puts two single chips into it   
(20:11 PM) Prompto: And stares down at it with a proud look on their face   
(20:11 PM) Prompto: And says ‘Yes. This is a fine amount. A perfect serving. This will do’   
(20:11 PM) Prompto: And then puts the bag of chips away   
(20:11 PM) Prompto: What kind of life

(20:12 PM) SEXYPANTS: That would be Gladio.  
(20:12 PM) SEXYPANTS: Back when he was counting calories religiously.

_Ignis!!!!_

Prompto sat up so fast on the couch that he nearly fell clear off it.

(20:12 PM) Prompto: HOLY SHIT YOU’RE BACK HI  
(20:12 PM) Prompto: SORRY   
(20:12 PM) Prompto: IT’S LIKE WHAT, THE WITCHING HOUR WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW   
(20:12 PM) Prompto: I’M SO SORRY IF I WOKE YOU UP

(20:13 PM) SEXYPANTS: It’s quite all right.  
(20:13 PM) SEXYPANTS: I actually just arrived back at the hotel.   
(20:13 PM) SEXYPANTS: Had a banquet to attend.   
(20:13 PM) SEXYPANTS: It was terrible.   
(20:14 PM) SEXYPANTS: However, finally being able to look at my phone again and read all of your messages was quite the ride.   
(20:14 PM) SEXYPANTS: A rollercoaster, even. Many twists and turns, steep inclines, adrenaline-boosting drops.   
(20:14 PM) SEXYPANTS: I’m glad to see that you were productive in my absence, and having some life changing revelations, on top of it all.

(20:14 PM) Prompto: Hells yeah   
(20:14 PM) Prompto: It was the best   
(20:15 PM) Prompto: Really had some breakthroughs there lol   
(20:15 PM) Prompto: A life changing journey   
(20:15 PM) Prompto: Maybe they’ll make a made for TV movie about it   
(20:15 PM) Prompto: Home Alone: The Prompto Argentum Story   
(20:16 PM) Prompto: Welcome back btw   
(20:16 PM) Prompto: I missed you

(20:16 PM) SEXYPANTS: And I you.

Prompto felt rejuvenated again. All he’d wanted was to talk to Ignis, and now it was finally happening, for real. However, his desire to keep the conversation going caused guilt to sink in at the same time, for two reasons: a) It was _really_ late where Ignis was, and b) Ignis was probably still jet lagged, and had to deal with a lot of long and tiring work bullshit today while jet lagged.

Prompto exhaled slowly.

(20:18 PM) Prompto: So what’s the plan man  
(20:18 PM) Prompto: Gonna go to bed?   
(20:18 PM) Prompto: You must be so sleepy now   
(20:18 PM) Prompto: Sleepy boy   
(20:19 PM) Prompto: So important and busy and stuff   
(20:19 PM) Prompto: Banquet Man

(20:21 PM) SEXYPANTS: I’m laughing.  
(20:21 PM) SEXYPANTS: Soon, probably.   
(20:21 PM) SEXYPANTS: I have to admit that sleep is quite inviting right now. The bed is calling my name.   
(20:22 PM) SEXYPANTS: But, so are you.   
(20:22 PM) SEXYPANTS: You’ve been on my mind all day.   
(20:22 PM) SEXYPANTS: And still are.

Prompto’s breath hitched in his throat.

(20:23 PM) SEXYPANTS: In particular, it’s quite difficult to ignore that photo you’d sent me three hours ago.

Oh.

_Oh._

Suddenly, things just got _very_ interesting.

With a mischievous grin plastered on his face, Prompto sprung off the couch and headed for the stairs up to their bedroom. He suddenly forgot all about the whole ‘Ignis being exhausted’ thing, trying his best not to trip over the steps while he rapidfire texted at the same time.

(20:24 PM) Prompto: Oh yeah? You like what you see?  
(20:24 PM) Prompto: There’s plenty more where that came from ;)   
(20:24 PM) Prompto: Seriously i took like fifty pictures lmao none of them turned out the way i wanted   
(20:24 PM) Prompto: But i sent you the best one ;) after i refined my craft

(20:25 PM) SEXYPANTS: Yes, you are the photographer. I trust that you’d know what’s best.  
(20:25 PM) SEXYPANTS: I wouldn’t mind if you sent me another.

“Shit,” Prompto hissed under his breath. The wave of excitement that hit him right then was like a tidal wave; his boogie board was long gone, bobbing along in the water ten feet away while he swam over to his next floatation device of choice: his bed.

He practically dove onto it, scooting to the centre of the mattress so he could prop his back up against the pillows and make himself comfortable. What pose. What _pose_? Well, that question was easy enough to answer. He’d sent Ignis a simple tease earlier; now was time for the big guns to come out.

He’d saved himself some time by already being in nothing but his underwear, so that was one step completed. Sliding his hand down the front of his boxers, he quickly found his intrigued organ and gave himself a few quick strokes for good measure. _Time for some art._

(20:28 PM) Prompto: [photo2028022418.jpg]

Prompto saw the ‘read’ receipt pop up immediately after it sent. Then, he waited. Waited. Waited for a reply. The suspense was almost too much. _Come on, Iggy._

(20:31 PM) SEXYPANTS: Well.  
(20:31 PM) SEXYPANTS: That was nicer than I expected.

Within the world of the phone screen, digital Prompto reclined comfortably against his pillows, his legs parted slightly in a relaxed yet confident pose. His boxers pulled low around his hips, the clinging fabric accentuated the very obvious bulge within, hugging it tightly against his body. He’d posed his arousal upward, the tip just barely peeking out from the top edge of the waistband. His left hand sat casually across his stomach, fingers spread like spider’s legs just above the bulge’s peak, while his right held the phone above for the shot.

Prompto laughed at Ignis’ reply.

(20:31 PM) Prompto: LOL what do you mean ‘than expected’  
(20:32 PM) Prompto: You know i’m all about the subtlety   
(20:32 PM) Prompto: I learned from the master after all

(20:33 PM) SEXYPANTS: Quite so.

Prompto waited patiently for Ignis to say something else. Something flirty, maybe. Something _saucy_.

But nothing came.

Apparently, that was all Ignis had to say.

Prompto made a frustrated noise, moving an arm behind his head as he shifted on the bed.

The thing with Ignis was… well. It wasn’t like Ignis was necessarily _bad_ at racy texts, and it wasn’t even that he wasn’t into that kind of thing. In reality, it was because, and it was a big secret: Ignis was actually a very shy person. _Especially_ when it came to sexy stuff.

...at first.

But once he got comfortable, once he allowed himself to relax; once he realized that it was okay and that it was private… once he allowed himself to get into the moment… boy, did he _ever_ get into it.

Prompto exhaled. Stared at his phone.

What was Ignis doing?

Was he falling asleep?

Or was he… busy staring at the photo?

Hmm.

(20:41 PM) Prompto: Hey babe  
(20:41 PM) Prompto: Got an idea   
(20:41 PM) Prompto: You should send me a pic too   
(20:41 PM) Prompto: Like, yknow   
(20:41 PM) Prompto: Muss up your hair all sexy-like   
(20:41 PM) Prompto: Part your lips   
(20:42 PM) Prompto: Take off your shirt maybe   
(20:42 PM) Prompto: Mmmm yum   
(20:42 PM) Prompto: I mean, if you’re up for it   
(20:42 PM) Prompto: If not that’s cool   
(20:42 PM) Prompto: I’ll just sit here in my undies and chill instead

There. The cards were dealt.

Now, to wait.

...

To his surprise, he didn’t have to wait very long at all.

(20:44 PM) SEXYPANTS: I’m laughing.  
(20:44 PM) SEXYPANTS: Subtle indeed.   
(20:44 PM) SEXYPANTS: Very well. Just give me a moment.

_Oh, damn._

Prompto sat up, eyes glued to his phone screen. Something was coming. Something was _happening_ . Ignis was going to send him a dirty pic. Praise the Gods, this was the greatest moment ever, and the _best_ way to end his dreadful, boring day of absolute boredom.

...

As predicted, Prompto had to wait longer than he’d preferred, but for this, he’d wait hours if he had to.

Then, finally, at long last, his screen lit up.

(20:54 PM) SEXYPANTS: [photo0254022518.jpg]

...

_Shit._

What a _glorious_ sight.

Before him was a photo of Ignis’ chest. Long, elegant bare fingers splayed across it delicately, the smooth skin beneath lovingly blushed with warmth. An erect nipple peeked out between his index and middle fingers, hard and red from what Prompto could assume was generous friction. At the top of the frame was a slightly clefted chin, with just enough of a hint of velvety, parted lips before the photo cut off above them.

Prompto felt all the blood in his body rush downward like a waterfall. He didn’t know how he’d ended up travelling a path that led to being engaged to the hottest man alive, but, well, he sure was grateful for it.

(20:55 PM) Prompto: Oh shit  
(20:55 PM) Prompto: Did you play with your chest just for me

(20:55 PM) SEXYPANTS: Yes.

(20:55 PM) Prompto: You’re gorgeous  
(20:55 PM) Prompto: Honestly like just the sight of your chest turned me on like   
(20:55 PM) Prompto: Exponentially   
(20:56 PM) Prompto: Did i use that word right   
(20:56 PM) Prompto: Anyway wow… i wanna kiss that chest all over

(20:56 PM) SEXYPANTS: I wouldn’t object.

Whoa.

Wait.

Was Ignis trying to sext him?

_Yeeeeeessssss._

(20:57 PM) Prompto: Careful dude  
(20:57 PM) Prompto: I’m gonna start like   
(20:57 PM) Prompto: Getting all hot   
(20:57 PM) Prompto: If you keep saying things like that

(20:58 PM) SEXYPANTS: Just returning the favor.

Prompto let out a sound that was akin to a dog whining for a treat.

It was… starting to get difficult to type.

(20:58 PM) Prompto: Did my pic turn you on?

(20:58 PM) SEXYPANTS: Perhaps.

And then, to Prompto’s surprise, there came another photo almost immediately afterward, with no warning whatsoever.

(20:59 PM) SEXYPANTS: [photo0259022518.jpg]

Ignis’ finely toned abs. Ignis’ navel, decorated with an ash-blond trail of soft hair. Ignis’ fancy, finely tailored dress pants, slid down about as far as Prompto’s boxers were. Fly unbuttoned and unzipped, the tented fabric of his boxers pushed through the split in his pants, like a battering ram through a door. There was no pretending what else that could be; it was as clear as day, and wow, suddenly it felt _really_ tight in Prompto’s boxers, when did _that_ happen?

(21:01 PM) Prompto: Oh shit  
(21:01 PM) Prompto: Ignis   
(21:01 PM) Prompto: Damn   
(21:01 PM) Prompto: Babe that’s just   
(21:01 PM) Prompto: The hottest thing ever   
(21:01 PM) Prompto: Mooooooooooore

...

Nothing.

...

(21:07 PM) Prompto: Please more?

...

Ignis wasn’t replying.

(21:11 PM) Prompto: helloooooooooooo  
(21:11 PM) Prompto: earth to SEXYPANTS   
(21:11 PM) Prompto: are your sexy pants distracting you   
(21:11 PM) Prompto: cuz they’ve got my full attention too LOL

…

Five more minutes passed.

What the _hell_ was he doing?

(21:17 PM) Prompto: did you fall asleep???

Okay, yeah, sure, Ignis kind of sucked at sexting sometimes, but Prompto liked to give him the benefit of the doubt. At the very least, the guy was really good at piling on the suspense, making Prompto desperate for more. But this was just a little _much_ right now, considering the things he’d just seen.

So… suspense?

Or… was it because Ignis wasn’t sure what to type?

Or... maybe, it was because he...

...

Oh, no.

No, _no_.

Oh _no_ he was _not_.

The _fiend_!

(21:26 PM) Prompto: Dammit Ignis  
(21:26 PM) Prompto: You still there??   
(21:26 PM) Prompto: I’m gonna call you   
(21:26 PM) Prompto: Is that OK   
(21:27 PM) Prompto: whatever i’m calling

And then he did.

Ignis answered immediately.

“Good evening, Prompto,” came the smooth voice. He sounded a little on the dead side. Tired.

In his defense, it _was_ , like, 2 AM there or something.

“Oh my _god_ is it ever good to hear your voice again,” Prompto said with a relieved laugh. “I almost forgot what it sounded like.”

Ignis laughed dryly. “Ever present with the dramatic theatrics.”

“That’s me, and you love it.”

“I do.”

Prompto felt whole again, like the lonely days in Ignis’ absence hadn’t even happened.

“Did you fall asleep for a second there?” Prompto asked casually.

“No,” was the curt reply.

“Were you… I dunno, off taking a leak?”

“No.”

Prompto’s nose scrunched. “Way to ignore me then, dude.”

“My apologies.”

Prompto shifted awkwardly, adjusting the waistband of his underwear just a little. “Are you… uh... busy?” he asked, trying to fish for more information.

“Somewhat.”

Still a mystery, even in audible form.

“Whatcha doing?” Prompto asked in a sanguine tone.

Ignis laughed. It was a shy laugh. Sheepish.

Prompto knew that laugh. He knew it so well, he could picture the small, bashful smile that accompanied it perfectly in his mind, those sculpted cheeks flushed with a hint of pink. Prompto couldn’t help but laugh, too, the seeds of a smile that bloomed on his face, his heart brimming with fondness. With love.

“So… didja wanna talk about it?” Prompto asked.

Ignis cleared his throat, a soft and brief rumble against the speaker. “I... suppose I could try.”

“Cuz I think we’ve got a lot in common right now.”

Another laugh. “Is that so?”

“Totally.”

Prompto paused. He’d analyzed Ignis’ tone and words this entire time, but he still had some difficulty determining if Ignis was completely receptive to what was going on. He wanted to be sure before he got too carried away.

“But if you're not into it, it’s okay, babe,” he added. “It’s cool. I’m not gonna force you. I only want to if you do, too.”

“It’s all right, Prompto,” Ignis replied. Prompto heard the light sound of shifting to follow, limbs gliding against sheets. “I really would like to try. I’ve missed your voice.”

“Same,” Prompto agreed. There went those butterflies in his stomach again.

“And… you are very beautiful,” Ignis added softly.

Prompto’s heart thudded.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Ignis returned promptly.

“I miss you _so much_.”

“I miss you too.”

Silence fell between them briefly, both parties attempting to gather their thoughts, to figure out how to proceed next.

Predictably, it was Prompto who spoke first.

“So… about that pic you just sent.”

“Yes?” Ignis replied, almost meekly.

Prompto wasn’t exactly sure how to get the mood back on track, so he decided to just dive right in.

“Are you hard?” he asked.

Ignis scoffed. “...wasn’t that much obvious, based on the evidence in the last photo I sent you?”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Just answer the question.”

“I am.”

“How come?”

Prompto heard Ignis take a slow, deep breath. Calming his nerves, probably. Preparing himself to say something potentially embarrassing.

“I was thinking about how I’d like to kiss your stomach,” Ignis said at last.

“Oh?”

“And... slide your underwear down the rest of the way for you,” Ignis added quickly.

Prompto couldn’t help but feel a little proud. Ignis really _was_ trying. “That would be pretty great. Then what?” he coaxed.

Then came yet another deep breath, followed by three words that caused whatever hint of a fire that was trying to spark to fizzle out. “I miss you.”

Prompto smiled. Hummed. “I miss you too.”

Hmm. Seemed like Ignis needed a bit of guidance, an example to follow. Someone to lead him.

“Hey, I’m gonna say some standard fuckboy things now, you dig?” Prompto asked, his sweet smile audible in his voice.

Ignis laughed again. “Sure.”

Prompto dug up his knowledge from Bad Sexting 101 class and busted out a classic, the default go-to line with fuckboys everywhere. “I wish you were here right now,” he mused. “ _So_ bad.”

“Oh?” Ignis replied, his voice tinted with amusement. As if he were reciting a line from a play, he followed up with an addition of his own. “And if I was there beside you, right now, what would you do?”

“Hey!” Prompto squawked in a laugh. “I didn’t know you attended Fuckboy Academy, too!” He grinned wide, raising his hand to push his hair out of his eyes. If he could love Ignis any more than he already did, he’d have to create a new word for it.

Recovering from his laugh, Prompto took a breath as he attempted to get the two of them back on track again. “Seriously though, if you were here…” he trailed, eyes on the ceiling as he shifted his legs. “I’d be pushing you down on the bed and going to town. Just saying.”

Prompto heard Ignis’ breath quake against the speaker.

“But, since you’re not here… well, I’ll just have to do something else instead.” Prompto spread his legs out across the bed, his free hand passing over his chest idly. “What _should_ I do, Ignis?”

There was a pause, then a soft, “You could... play with yourself.”

Prompto could have done a happy dance right then. _Yes,_ Ignis was starting to get into it. It took everything in him to not give Ignis a _hell yeah._

“Hmm, I could,” Prompto said innocently. “How should I do it?”

“Why not sample something from the myriad collection of bedroom accessories we’ve accumulated over the years?” Ignis suggested. His voice was starting to gain more volume, confidence seeping back with each word.

“You always have the best ideas, Iggy,” Prompto replied, the grin on his face ever present. “Gonna put you down for a sec, okay?”

Prompto placed his phone against the blankets so he could crawl over to the edge of the bed. Hanging over the side like an awkward tree dwelling creature off a branch, he reached under the bed, flailing his hands as he tried to find what he was looking for. His fingernails scraped against velvet, then finally caught the edge of the sought after box so he could pull it forward.

He lifted his small toy chest off the floor, resting it on his lap and opening up the lid. _Man, what a good idea,_ he thought. _Why didn’t I think to go in here this past week? Definitely would have helped pass the time_.

He picked up his phone again. “Hey babe. How about this?” he asked. “Does it get the Scientia Stamp of Approval?” He suspended the voice app temporarily so he could take a quick photo, sending it over to Ignis in a flash.

One of his favorites - small, simple, easy to use - his mini egg vibe that came with a handy-dandy finger attachment band. It was already around his index finger, buzzing pleasantly as Prompto studied it, vividly remembering the last time it had been used. How many times had he made Ignis come that night, again?

Ignis took a moment to look at the texted photo, then gave a soft hum of approval. “I’d love to use that on you right now,” he said.

Prompto felt an electric jolt travel down his body, parting his lips in a small breath. “Yeah, you always make me come buckets with it,” he murmured. “Dunno if I’ll be able to replicate it on my own, though. You’ve… kinda got a talent for it.”

“Then why not try something else?”

Prompto smirked faintly, pondering as he slowly dragged the vibe against one of his nipples. “I’m open to suggestions,” he said smoothly.

“Perhaps you could try…” Ignis said, pausing, either for dramatic effect or from working through a hiccup of nerves, “...something from my own chest.”

Prompto swallowed. “Oh yeah?” He turned off his vibe, tucking it back into his chest and closing the lid.

Ignis was quiet for a short beat. Finally, he said, almost sheepishly, “How about the long purple one?”

Prompto froze.

“You mean… your favorite?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes.”

Well.

He couldn’t be serious.

Could he?

Prompto laughed nervously. “Uhhh, I’d rather use it on you, to be completely honest,” he said. “Dunno if you’ve noticed, but I’m pretty tiny. Thing’s not gonna fit.”

“Now, you won’t know unless you try,” Ignis said warmly.

“Is that a challenge, Mr. Scientia?”

“And if it is?”

Prompto dodged. “I’m actually surprised that you didn’t bring it along with you.”

“Now now, Prompto. You know it’s best to travel light. And that toy in particular, it’s… well… rather weighted.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Prompto laughed. “It’s like a freakin’ paper weight! But hey, at least I know that if a zombie apocalypse happens while you’re away, I’ll have a weapon handy.”

“Given it’s not buried so far up your bottom that it would be impossible to remove in a timely manner.”

“Dude, you’re assuming I’m gonna get it up there at all.”

“You will.”

Prompto breathed a deep breath, thinking about it. Thinking about it in depth. And speaking of depth, did he even _have_ enough depth? How many inches was the thing, anyway? When he thought about it in comparison to Ignis, the guy had never hurt him and seemed to fit _just_ right; snug even, like a glove.

But... this thing was bigger than Ignis. It was heavy. Wide. And long.

...Really long.

Was he going to die?

...

He was going to die.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Prompto concluded.

“You can take me,” Ignis chided. “It’s really not any larger than I am.”

A laugh escaped his chest.. “Uh, dude, I know it’s nice to have confidence and all, but…”

“I want to see you try.”

Prompto blew another breath. “Why don’t you just… wait until you get home?” He picked up the box, crawling over to the edge so he could slide it back under the bed. “Then you can use it on me. See the action firsthand. _Control_ the action, even.”

“Ah, as lovely as that sounds, that would defeat the purpose,” Ignis replied. He sounded casual, like they were discussing what colour of socks to wear in the morning. “I want to see _you_ use it. On _yourself_.”

“Eeehhhhh.” Prompto groaned.

It wasn’t that he was outright opposed to the proposal; it was just… The head upstairs, the part responsible for logic and reason, told him _no way_ , but the secondary head, the part responsible for a plethora of less than stellar decisions, told him _hell yes_.

The exterior voice that came next was quick, hushed, spoken like a secret uttered during a 3AM confession. And it sort of was, in Ignis’ case.

“I’m…really hard, just from the thought,” Ignis admitted.

…

Suddenly, the internal debate came to a wildly dramatic conclusion.

Like a puppet bursting from its wind-up box, Prompto sprung up immediately, rushing over to Ignis’  side of the bed. Dropping his phone in the folds of the blanket, he abandoned it temporarily in favor of his search. It took him a moment to find Ignis’ toy chest (it was buried under some other random objects - Ignis was a little more discreet than he was) but when he did, he pulled it up onto the bed and marveled at how much bigger and heavier it was compared to his own box.

The main difference between his toy selection and Ignis’ was that Ignis was... pretty intense. For such a shy person, the dude sure had done a heck of a lot of experimenting in his spare time. Prompto had no idea how to even begin deciphering some of the objects’ exact use, but luckily for him, Ignis was happy to offer an explanation, in fine detail, until he kind of wanted to forget and remain clueless.

…

He slowly popped open the lid.

It wasn’t hard to miss the toy in question, the object from Ignis’ request. It was right there, on the top, laid out before him like a royal scepter waiting to be used for some kind of ornate ceremony.

…

It was _huge_.

Long didn’t even begin to describe it. In fact, long was probably its least marketable feature. It was definitely purple, though: a deep and elegant royal shade that emitted an aura of importance, alluring and pleasing to the eye. The base was wide, its circumference far exceeding any of the toys Prompto had used on himself in the past. Its girth tapered inward just a little when it came up to the head, ending in a tempting bulge that looked divine when it made its first initial penetration. On its underside there were sculpted ridges, ribbed for pleasure, and he knew from secondhand experience that it felt pretty damn good dragging against one’s insides. Molded onto the bottom was a generously sized, heavy duty suction cup that Prompto found impressive in itself; that thing alone was intimidating. It meant business. This was no beginner’s toy. This was a toy that said, “Hey, we just met and all, but I’m gonna destroy you. Lovingly.”

He’d used it on Ignis a few times in the past. And as amazing as those moments were, even Prompto had felt a little on the nervous side, worried that their fun evening would reach its climax in the emergency room, where they’d have to recount the story of the Purple Daemon to a disinterested doctor.

…

Could he even do it?

Prompto’s long moment of silence was interrupted by the sound of Ignis’ voice buzzing from the phone speaker.

“Well?”

 _Oh, right._ Prompto reached over and snatched the phone, bringing it up to his ear.

“It’s…” Prompto began.

“Yes?”

Prompto puffed a breath. “Gods, it’s even bigger than I remember.” He lifted the weighted object out of the satin-lined box, inspecting it from every angle.

A chuckle. “It hasn’t been _that_ long since it’s come out to play.”

“Actually, yeah it has and oh my god, Ignis, I’m…” Prompto scooted back to the middle of the bed, lying down with the toy in hand.

“Yes?” Ignis asked eagerly.

He laid the toy along his lower body, pretending it was inside him, and..

Prompto laughed dryly. “I’ve lined it up just to see, and like, I don’t know about this?”

“I remember the first time I used it,” Ignis said fondly. “It was on the intimidating side for me, as well.”

“Glad I could help you reminisce,” Prompto mumbled. “Anyway, this is gonna, like… take a lot of prep.”

“It’s recommended, yes.”

Prompto exhaled harshly, laughing as an afterthought. “Like, I should have been given a heads up? Should have been plugging myself the second I rolled out of bed this morning.”

“I want to see you.”

Prompto felt that blood rush again.

But then, he looked down at the challenge in his hand, the pole he needed to vault, and he felt his courage waver.

He sighed. “...Ignis, I dunno, this is really---”

He heard another shift through the speaker, followed by a soft and thoughtful hum.

“...I’m sorry, Prompto. I don’t mean to pressure you.”

Prompto smiled. He lifted up the toy again, dragging the head down along his stomach. “Nah, it’s fine,” he said. “It’s just been awhile since I’ve had time to experiment solo so I’m a little apprehensive.” He paused. “But... I want to.”

“If you do think it’s too much, then please don’t.”

“Well, uh, you’ve put the idea in my head now, so, and I’m kinda…” Prompto let the tip wander further down between his legs. “...rubbing it against myself now.”

Prompto wasn’t quite prepared for the harsh intake of air that vibrated on the speaker right then.

“Ah,” was all Ignis said.

Prompto leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he waited for Ignis to say something else. Some words of encouragement, maybe. He lined the head of the toy up to his entrance, the soft silicone feeling rather inviting against his hole right about now.

Instead of urgent words, he was given steady, heavier breathing; wonderful deep, drawn out huffs that went straight to his dick.

Wait, no, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

“Hey, down, boy,” Prompto teased. “Don’t lose it before I even get anywhere. This is a group project. Need both parties’ share for the full participation marks.”

A laugh. “My apologies.”

Damn, his voice sounded _so_ good right now.

...

“All right,” Prompto said at last. He placed the toy back in the chest temporarily before he sat up, stretching his arms over his head, phone tucked against his shoulder. “Hold tight, babe. Just... lemme prep first, okay? I’m gonna need a bit, and while I’m gone, you better behave. No touchies.”

Another soft chuckle. “Very well,” Ignis agreed.

Prompto set the phone down on the bed, then hopped off to venture to the bathroom. As nervous as he was about this, he was also really excited to give it a shot, if only because the prospect seemed to really turn Ignis on a lot. He wanted to do something for his lover. After all, Ignis deserved it after all the boring work stuff he had been doing.

In the bathroom, Prompto took his time thoroughly prepping himself. He had to do it well, and do it _right._ It took a little longer than he’d wanted, however, and the nagging voice in the back of his head told him to hurry up and get back in there before Ignis got bored, or worse, fell asleep with his dick in his hand. He finished up as quickly as he could before he returned to the bedroom, armed with the best lube they had in their collection and confidence that still dared to waver.

_Well, here goes nothing._

“Babe, you still with me?” Prompto said as he picked up the phone again. He moved back to his previous position, though this time he adjusted his lower half. Grabbing Ignis’ pillows from his side of the bed, he propped them beneath his hips, elevating himself comfortably.

“Yes,” Ignis replied simply. Well, at least he wasn’t sleeping.

“All right. Here I go, gonna start,” Prompto murmured. “You excited?”

“Yes,” Ignis said again. “Very much so.”

Prompto smiled crookedly. “Sweet.”

_Right. It’s go time._

He’d already done so in the bathroom, but to start, Prompto applied some of the silky-smooth lube to his fingers, inserting them inside himself while his free hand reached for the toy. He rested his phone in the crook of his neck while he worked, making sure Ignis could hear every breath he made.

“Is it in yet?” Ignis asked.

“Dude, no?” Prompto huffed. “But, I _am_ fingering myself. It feels really good.”

Ignis exhaled.

Prompto spread his fingers, stretching himself as wide as he could before he withdrew. Reaching for the lube, he squirted a generous amount onto the toy, then gave it a makeshift handjob, working it good like it was the real thing. He applied it to every inch, making sure the already smooth surface was nice and slippery while idly thinking to himself, _Mmn, wish this was Ignis’ dick right about now._

Speaking of dicks.

He wondered if Ignis was still behaving.

“Still with me?” Prompto asked.

“Yes.”

“Gonna try putting it inside now.” Prompto’s hand slid down the toy’s shaft until he had a firm hold on the base. “Like, I’ve barely done anything and I’m already rock hard.”

“Are you?”

“Mmhmmn… really hard.”

“I’d love to see.”

“And see you shall. But in a sec, okay?”

Ignis gave a soft sound of agreement.

Prompto spread his legs as far as he comfortably could, fighting back nerves while he mustered up the courage to proceed. After touching it, being intimate with it ala the lube application, Prompto was really wanting the toy inside him now, imagining how it would feel plugging him up all the way, deep inside his body.

But _damn_ , was it ever intimidating.

Without further ado, he began to press the head against his opening. Bracing himself for pain, there was a surprisingly small amount of it… at least, until the tip had fully slid inside and he felt that first sting of resistance.

_Oh well. Three inches. Three inches is pretty good, right?_

He held it securely there with one hand, then grabbed his phone with the other. Snapping a quick photo, he made sure to get his eager arousal as well as the money shot between his legs, the bright purple a stark contrast to his pale skin, in the frame before he sent it over to Ignis.

A rather undignified sound blared on the speaker almost immediately.

“Prompto,” Ignis gasped.

“You like that?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good. Cuz it’s all for you, babe.”

Prompto smiled, listening as Ignis’ breath rose and fell in delight. He was glad for the ambience; it worked as both a stimulant and as a distraction from the otherwise silent room. Maybe he should have put on some music?

“This is gonna take a bit,” Prompto said with a breathy laugh. He hadn’t moved the toy further yet, waiting for his body to adjust to the foreign intrusion first. It… stung. “Damn… it kinda... hurts.”

“Prompto, you can stop.”

“Don’t worry, Ignis. I know my limits. And like… this is pretty close, but…” He slowly pressed the toy in further, just a few inches more before he gave a soft moan. Oh. He felt that. He _really_ felt that. The ridged section had just given its introduction to his insides. “Fuck.”

Prompto heard Ignis give another heavy huff.

“Are you touching yourself?” he asked innocently.

“Yes,” gasped Ignis.

Prompto licked his lips. “Mn… can I see?”

That time, the photo was nearly instant.

Held almost delicately between lithe, smooth fingers was Ignis’ erection, hard and flushed with excitement. His hand cradled it like an object of mystic power, fingers posed like a sample from a sensual photoshoot. All that was missing was rose petals and lit candles, really, and as hot as it was, Prompto couldn’t help but think it was a little amusing too. Ignis was learning photography. Sort of. He couldn’t be more proud of his blossoming photography skills, even if all he used those skills for were photos of a dirty nature.

“I love that you send me artistic dick pics, babe,” Prompto said with a smirk. He withdrew the toy’s head from himself, then popped it back in easily, slowly working himself up to pushing it in further.

Ignis chuckled. “I’m not sure what you mean, but I’m glad you approve.”

“Yeah, I approve,” Prompto replied. This was good discussion and all, but now he felt that it was time to up the ante. “Wish I was there right now. I’d love that in my mouth, while you shove this thing deep in my ass.”

Liquid butter poured into his ear right then as he was gifted with another delightful sound, courtesy of his attractive fiance. Ignis moaned, low and drawn out, his desire evident under his husky breath. Ignis moaning during sex didn’t happen very often, but when it did, it was like sugar, oozing from his very vocal chords. Prompto craved it. Ignis had been giving him plentiful utterings of pleasure thus far, and it egged him on to continue.

“You like that, babe?” Prompto said, gripping the end of the toy a little more.

“Yes,” Ignis huffed.

“I’m gonna try pushing it in more.”

Easier said than done.

Prompto, after many attempts at readjusting his position, angle, and reapplication of lube, finally succeeded, feeling his body slowly begin to accept the intrusion. Withdrawing now and again to apply more lube, each attempt to push it back inside became easier. Soon, the slippery silicone slid inside with little resistance. Prompto gasped, the ridged side dragging along his insides and with it came a very pleasant sensation. A shiver ran through him from head to toe, his body giving an involuntary squirm.

“Oh, fuck,” Prompto hissed.

“How far did you get?” Ignis asked.

“It’s… halfway.” Prompto held it there for a moment, giving himself a second to recover. Goosebumps crawled up and down his arms, his cock giving a pleased twitch. “Fuck, Ignis, I feel like… so filled up right now. Shit.”

“It’s a wonderful feeling, is it not?”

“Yeah. Yeah… it is.” Prompto leaned his head back, taking another deep breath. “Feels almost as good as you.”

“Am I really better than that?”

“This is a poor substitute, but it’ll… do… in your absence… haaah,” Prompto moaned, forcing his body to accept a few more inches. Experimentally, he slid it out completely, then pushed it back in, a little unprepared for the wave of pleasure that hit him like a bus. It welled up inside him, escaping his body in a sharp gasp.

“Holy shit,” Prompto whined. “It feels incredible.”

Heavy breaths responded. “Can you send another photo?”

Prompto laughed. It took him a moment to reboot his mind, grasping a straw of coherency before he replied. “Y-yeah,” he managed. “Yeah… just… a sec.”

Squeezing his legs together to prevent the toy from slipping out, Prompto shifted around, attempting to do a bit of artistic posing of his own. He pressed his cock against his stomach with one hand, the tip peeking through his spread fingers. Spreading his legs again, he held the phone up above him, making sure to give Ignis a good shot of the waist down. The toy was plugging him wide, stretching him in ways he’d never imagined before, and he could only hope it was what Ignis had envisioned in his mind.

The second the photo sent, Prompto heard shifting on the other line, followed by a shaky breath that he swore he could feel against his neck.

“Gorgeous,” Ignis uttered. “Simply divine.”

Prompto was sweating, heavy breaths falling from his lips straight from his core. Gods, it wasn’t even all the way in yet and he felt like he’d been running a marathon. “It feels so good,” he groaned. “Shit, this is intense.”

“Prompto,” was all Ignis could mutter.

Feeling encouraged, Prompto continued. Now that his muscles had loosened around the toy, he felt comfortable enough to try sliding it in and out, careful deliberate pumps that came easier than he expected and made his toes curl.

“Ignis,” Prompto moaned. With one last thrust, he managed to press the last few inches inside, leaning his head back with a hearty moan.

“It’s all the way in now,” he gasped. “I’m gonna.. I’m gonna burst.”

It was a moment before Ignis replied. “I knew you could do it,” he breathed. “You’re incredible, Prompto.”

“Heh… I surprise even myself.” Prompto gave his body a moment to adjust, though it was difficult to resist the urge to continue. Thankfully, Ignis apparently had no plans to let him rest.

“I want you to fuck yourself with it,” came the earnest request.

Well, Prompto definitely felt _that_.

“Oooh, I love it when you swear,” he cooed in delight.

“Please.”

Prompto swallowed. He felt his cock twitch between his legs, aching with a silent desire to be touched. He ignored the siren’s call for now, focusing instead on Ignis’ request.

“I wish you were here,” he whispered. He grabbed the toy’s base, slowly pulling the length out from his body. Every inch that dragged on his insides felt like electricity, sending currents throughout his body, all the way down to his toes. At this point, it was becoming difficult to focus, to have any sort of coherent thought.

“Nnng… it feels… so damn good,” he gasped. “ _Fuck_ , Ignis, how the hell are you able to stand this thing for longer than a minute?”

“Harder,” Ignis instructed, his mind clearly focused on one thing and one thing only: the fact that the gargantuan object was currently up Prompto’s ass and not his own.

Prompto laughed. “I’m getting there, okay?” Taking another breath, as if he were bracing himself for an airplane landing, he did as he was told.

That _sensation_ , if that was even the proper word for it, nearly knocked him out cold. As he shoved the toy all the way back inside his body as hard as he (reasonably) could, he saw stars, his skin erupting in goosebumps as his legs jutted against the bed.

“Ignis,” he cried, his voice borderline squeaking like an unoiled hinge,  “I’m gonna die.”

“Please don’t.”

“Trying… not to.” After a moment’s hesitation, Prompto adjusted the angle of his hips a little before he began another thrust.

“I’m... pretending this is you, by the way,” Prompto huffed.

“And how do I feel?”

“Amazing. Gods, I’m so fucking hard right now.”

“You’re not going to get away with a claim like that without photographic evidence,” said Ignis.

“Mmn… okay. I could be swayed to send a photo,” Prompto replied, “if you do something for me.”

“Which is?”

“Tell me how pretty I am,” he teased.

“Prompto, you’re an exquisite creature.”

He snorted. “Thanks, I think.”

“I’ve never been more jealous of a piece of silicone in my life.”

Prompto leaned his head back, his phone nearly slipping out of his neck’s crook. “You wanna be that deep inside me?”

“So deep I can’t tell where you begin and where I end.”

Prompto inhaled sharply. “Y’know, that’s such a cliche line, but now that I’ve had it used on me, I gotta admit… It’s fucking hot.”

“I agree. And it’s the truth. If you don’t mind me saying,” Ignis continued, polite even when the situation really didn’t call for it, “I can imagine your walls squeezing me tight, so hot I feel like I’m going to melt.”

“Shit,” Prompto hissed. He felt like he was going to burst. He had no idea how much more of this he could take; he was rock hard, dripping against his stomach. If only he could just...

“Do you like that, Prompto?” Ignis’ voice crashed his train of thought.

“Can… can I touch myself?” he asked pathetically. Prompto already knew the answer, but he couldn’t help but ask anyway. He shifted his legs, squirming in overwhelming suspense.

“No,” Ignis said instantly.

A whistle. “You command a tight ship here, cap’n.”

“My ship isn’t the only thing that’s tight.”

“Har, har.”

“I love you, Prompto.”

“...I love you too.”

“So,” Ignis said, “about that photo?”

“Picture trade,” Prompto gasped. He was starting to get really tired, still working himself with the toy while he spoke. “Please?”

“Very well.”

After a brief exchange of dick pics, Prompto’s switch was turned to auto mode, lost in the throes of his fantasy of Ignis being inside him rather than a toy. Fucking himself hard and slow, sweat beading down his forehead, he shamelessly moaned into the phone, knowing full well that Ignis loved when he made lots of noise. He could hear Ignis thoroughly enjoying himself at the same time; breaths coming in short, wavering gasps, signifying that he was quite nearly at his end.

“Send me… another pic,” Prompto managed to utter.

“I don’t know if I have the... audacity to at the moment,” Ignis panted.

“I said, send me another pic,” Prompto urged, sliding the toy in and out of his body in shallow thrusts. Right now he was, as Ignis had so deemed in the past, in the mode that was comparable to being possessed by a raging, horny daemon; needy and a bit of a brat.

Ignis laughed. “My, my. Someone’s demanding. I take it the daemon has come out to play?”

“This daemon wants to fuck you so hard it causes an earthquake in Niflheim.”

“Ah, so our coupling would be akin to a butterfly beating its wings,” Ignis noted lightly.

Prompto stopped what he was doing. “...what?”

Ignis sighed. “Chaos theory,” he began. “The butterfly effect. The sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state.”

“Ignis,” Prompto whined. But, dammit, it was already too late.

“In simple terms...” Ignis continued.

Prompto groaned, but not from pleasure.

“...it is the theory that one small, insignificant event could in fact cause a large, disastrous event somewhere far, far away, weeks later, even.”

“Ignis.”

“It has been said that---”

“Ignis, I’m going soft.”

Ignis cleared his throat. “Right.”

Silence.

“Now, where were we?” Ignis added.

“I was saying that I wanted to fuck you so hard it would cause seismic activity on the other side of the world.”

“Ah, yes.”

“Please tell me that the feeling is at least mutual.”

“It is.”

“Thank the Six. I fucking love you.”

“And I you.”

“And as it happens, I also love fucking you. Ignis, _please_ say something sexy, and _please_ don’t let it involve butterflies.”

“As you wish.”

Ignis quieted again, leaving Prompto hanging in the silent air between them. Prompto hoped, prayed to the Six that whatever it was the man was conjuring up would get them back on track. How was Ignis still awake? What time was it there, now?

“Imagine I’m there with you,” Ignis finally spoke, his voice low and sultry in that tantalizing way Prompto liked. “Imagine that I’m gently coaxing your legs apart, fingers brushing along your inner thighs while I slowly slide the toy out from inside you.”

“I’m listening,” Prompto whispered. He grabbed hold of the silicone’s suctioned base again, pulling it from his body to parallel what Ignis was saying to him.

“Can you feel my breath, hot and airy, against your hot, sensitive skin?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you feel my lips against you, placing the most featherlight of a kiss before taking you in my mouth?”

“...y-yeah,” Prompto huffed. “I can. And it feels... really good.”

“Wonderful. So, while I slide you further inside my mouth, you feel a gloved finger press up against your entrance—“

“Mmn, gloved,” Prompto gave a hum of approval, teasing the toy’s head against himself.

“---then, it slips inside, then another, followed by just one more---”

“Fuck,” he hissed. In slid the toy again, easing inside inch by inch as if Ignis were there and guiding him.

“---then, gradually, after stretching you as wide as you will allow me, I fuck you with my mouth and hand simultaneously.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Prompto gasped.

It was so simple, and really, he could have been a bit more descriptive, and yet… Ignis’ voice set Prompto off. Now more than ever was it difficult to ignore his aching cock, bouncing fervently against his stomach as he worked himself with the toy. He let Ignis just listen to him for a moment, making sure to amplify his breathy moans for his lone audience member. He could tell Ignis was listening intently; and idly he was shocked that Ignis hadn’t blown his load yet. He knew the guy had pretty good stamina and all, but---

_Wait._

“Hey, Scientia. You still owe me a pic,” Prompto accused. “How… dare you distract me, and so skillfully, too.”

Ignis chuckled. “I was hoping that had done the trick, yes.”

“Come on. I need you.”

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait much longer for his reward. It popped up on his screen, much like what the object was busy doing in the photo.

Ignis hadn’t come yet, but if Prompto didn’t know any better he would have thought he had just a second ago. Ignis’ hand was an utter mess. Dripping with a generous dressing of precome, his fingers curled around his erect cock, index finger teasing the tip. A sticky string led from his fingertip to the head like spider’s silk, tempting a certain someone to come and have a taste. Quite frankly, it looked like dessert to Prompto, and the longer he stared at it, the more desperate he was to finish himself off.

“Mmn.. wanna lick you clean,” Prompto uttered. “Suck every last drop off you. You look so fucking good. You _taste_ so fucking good, Ignis.”

Ignis’ breath hitched.

“Pretend I’m there with you,” Prompto said gruffly, barely able to speak as he fucked himself hard with the toy. He could feel his end quickly building up, muscles tensing as his whole being simmered with lust. “Pretend I’m dragging my tongue against you, sucking each of your fingers clean one by one.”

The moan Ignis gave him right then was enough to push him over the edge, but he persevered.

“Then, I eat you up,” Prompto continued. “Devour you, shove you deep down my throat as I swallow around you, constricting your hard thick cock, drinking every last drop of your massive fucking load.”

Prompto heard Ignis give a sharp, shuddering moan, but he knew that wasn’t the end.

“How does it feel, Ignis?” Prompto grinned, daemon out in full force.

“Gods, Prompto, I’m… I’m so close,” Ignis gasped.

“Mnn.. me too,” Prompto agreed. He dropped his head down against the pillow, exhaling a harsh, drawn out breath. He was really sweating now, soaking the blankets beneath him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d worked himself this hard. His arms and wrists burned, straining from maneuvering such a large toy by himself. As amazing as this all was, he wasn’t sure he would be able to keep it up anymore.

He wanted to come. _So_ badly. But, there was a little problem that stood between his release and himself, and that was the handsome voice on the phone.

“Hey,” Prompto began. He _still_ already knew the answer, but… “I’m… still not allowed to touch myself, right?”

“Correct.”

“Fucking hell,” Prompto complained. He let go of the toy, letting his hands fall to his side. “All right, if you’re gonna keep this up, then I’ve got another idea.”

“Do tell.”

Ignis sounded so amused, that little _shit_.

“I’m gonna put you on speaker phone.”

Ignis huffed, almost in disgust. “Why?”

“I’m not gonna be able to hold the phone up in a sec.”

“What are you going to do?” Ignis asked curiously.

“Gonna make good use of this comically large suction cup.”

“Oh, _gods_ ,” Ignis shuddered.

“Is that a ‘Yes’?” Prompto goaded. “Is that a ‘Yes, Prompto, _please_ do continue fucking yourself into oblivion with my gigantic fucking toy’?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Sweet.”

Prompto slid his phone out from his neck’s cranny, tapping the screen until it was set up for speaker phone.

“Still with me?” he asked, testing it out.

“Yes, Prompto.”

“All right.”

Prompto dropped the phone on the bed near his feet, shifting so he could once more remove the toy from his body. Just for fun, he decided to fill the momentary otherwise boring silence by narrating his actions, like some sort of bizarre sports commentator.

“All right, so, here we go,” he said playfully. “Just gonna go ahead and slap some more lube to this thing… mmn, still can’t believe this fit in me.”

Ignis laughed. “As I said before, I knew you could do it.”

“If I truly believe, anything will fit up my ass, right?” Prompto grinned.

“Yes,” Ignis’ smile was present in his voice. “Truly, you are an inspiration to the masses, Prompto.”

“I know, right? I hope to be a role model to any aspiring assplay enthusiast around the globe.” He couldn’t help but laugh, too. “Anyway, turning around to face the wall, now. Gonna stick it to the wall here… right, here we go. A-one, and a-two, and a...” For comedic effect, he slapped the suction cup to the wall as hard as he could, a bizarre, echoing noise that no onomatopoeia could describe sounding. Just as he’d hoped, it earned him another hearty laugh from Ignis that erupted from the speakerphone.

“Looks like it’s just about the right height... Hmm. Should I give it a little test?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay. Let’s try. I’m turning around now.” Prompto did just that, crouching down against the bed as his lower half blindly attempted to find the wall-secured object. Soon, he was successful, rubbing his ass against the head before he let the slicked length rest along his ass crack. As he pressed his face against the bed, he made sure his mouth was right beside the phone. The anticipation of the act made him shudder, his cock hanging freely between his legs, still angrily begging for his release. _Soon_.

“Perfect,” Prompto gasped. “Okay. Gonna… press into it, now.”

“I love you, Prompto.”

“I love you too, babe,” Prompto replied. “This is all for you.”

Burying his face against the blankets, Prompto slowly eased the toy inside himself, using his knees to elevate himself as needed. Even if it had just been inside him a second ago, the first initial penetration from the new angle still sent chills down his spine. He took his time backing up onto it, every inch threatening to make his knees buckle out from beneath him. When he felt his cheeks hit the cold wall, he groaned, whining into the phone.

“Oh shit,” he whimpered. “It’s in. It’s so… so fucking _deep_.”

“Prompto,” Ignis moaned.

“Fuck. It feels like you,” Prompto added, playing it up for his partner. He imagined how disheveled Ignis must look right now; hand on his dripping cock, precome running between his fingers, hair an absolute mess, legs writhing on twisted hotel room sheets. “Ignis, you feel so fucking _good_.”

Ignis stuttered, no doubt trying to find the words to reply with. Any coherency was quickly lost, words dissolving in a moan that rattled Prompto to his core.

“Pretend I’m there right now,” Prompto uttered as he worked his body, backing into the toy forwards and backwards, thrusting inside himself hard and fast. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching, desperately chasing it as if the feeling was constantly one step ahead of him. “Pretend you’ve got me bent over,” Prompto continued, “face buried in a pillow, balls deep, _so_ fucking deep inside me. I can feel you throbbing inside me and it feels so damn _good_.”

Now it was Ignis’ turn to shamelessly moan into the phone.

“Your hands gripping my hips _so_ fucking hard…  leaving behind some huge fucking bruises later,” Prompto huffed. He was breathless now, his thighs burning from the strain of his movements. “You just... grab onto me… pound me so hard into the mattress that the boxspring fucking collapses in on itself.” He gasped, moaning as a sudden, and very intense, wave of pleasure threatened to suffocate him. “ _Gods_ , I can practically feel you dripping on my thighs… making a huge fucking mess all over me.”

Stars began to spot in his vision.

“Fuck, Ignis, I---” he whimpered as he slammed his hips against the wall. “I’m---”

And then, it was all over.

With a generous shout of his name, Ignis uttered a sharp cry.

….

Prompto wondered if he blacked out for a second, there.

When he opened his eyes again, all he could think of was how... _wet_ he was. Just… dirty. Gods, he sure could go for another shower now… All his thoughts bubbled up at once, jumbled in bits and pieces, lined up in uneven coloured blocks, like a Rubik’s Cube. Just where was he? What time was it? What date was it? What _year_ was it? What was the meaning of life?

“Prompto.”

His phone hummed beside his ear.

“Prompto, are you still there?”

...oh, right. He wasn’t alone. Technically.

Prompto groaned. He rolled over onto the bed, patting near his head as he attempted to find his phone.

“I guess,” he replied. He turned off speakerphone, then held the phone lazily to his ear. He smiled crookedly. “You?”

“Hanging by a mere thread.”

“You must be beyond exhausted now, babe.”

As if on cue, Ignis yawned, then laughed. “That I am.”

“Was it worth staying up for, though?”

“Absolutely.”

“Mmn.. I’m glad. Wasn’t as good as the real thing, but it was close enough, right?”

“Very much so,” Ignis said fondly. “You’re wonderful, Prompto. You gave a very vivid performance.”

“Why thank you,” Prompto gloated. “Happy to please.”

Grabbing a wad of tissues from the nightstand, Prompto gave himself a lazy wipedown before he collapsed back onto the bed, his eyelids fluttering shut.

“Can’t wait for you to come home,” he yawned. “Just a few more days, right?”

Silence.

...

Wait, why silence?

“Actually…” Ignis began.

Prompto’s daemon let out one last growl of frustration before it disappeared completely.

“...oh, for the love of---” Prompto complained. “What _now_?”

A sigh. “Before you so _generously_ distracted me,” Ignis explained, “I meant to tell you that depending on certain factors, it is likely that I may be away for yet another week.”

...

Well.

At least Ignis had phone reception now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was certainly a thing that happened. I got an idea and ran with it...!
> 
> Special thanks to [Peach_Pit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Pit/pseuds/Peach_Pit) for editing (as usual!!!) and Breotch for the encouragement (AKA the bad influence, LOL).
> 
> My Tumblrs:  
> [caseofthestolenspecs (FFXV)](http://caseofthestolenspecs.tumblr.com)  
> [saturnvalleycoffee (Misc/main)](http://saturnvalleycoffee.tumblr.com)


End file.
